1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an indicating lock for a rimless glass door, and more particularly to an indicating lock which does not involve cutting of the glass in order to the lock.
2. Description of Related Art
A first conventional lock for a rimless glass door can be installed on the rimless glass door without having to cut the glass, so it is very easy to install it. However, the first conventional lock does not have an indicating function, so those outside the glass door cannot know whether the door is locked unless they try opening the door.
A second conventional lock for the rimless glass door has a disk generally printed with two colors, such as blue and red. In a locked status, the red sectors of the disk can be seen from a slot of a panel of the lock; and in an unlocked status, the blue sectors of the disk can be seen from the slot. Thus, those outside the door can directly know whether the door is locked. However, the second conventional lock is provided with an axle extending through the door, so the glass door must be cut for installing the lock.
Therefore, the invention provides an indicating lock to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.